The Ocean
by Selene
Summary: its a sad one...Serena's revealations that Darien has truly broken her heart


The Ocean

The Ocean

by selene

G rating

I originally had to write two endings for this one because one of my readers hated sad stories. Let me know if u like my choice ending. Thses characters are property of the wonderful creator and just used because we all know how they would act! Luv ya! Selene (*

Her body welcomed the icy rush of the salty ocean with each invigorating stroke. The coolness penetrated her lungs and deep into her muscles as the waves splashed against her petite wet suit. The cool air sent goose bumps crawling over Serena's skin as she finally rose from the watery depths. She swam and swam to where the night sky kissed the horizon. 

Serena felt her arms grow heavy with exhaustion as her mind wandered like the endless span of the Ocean's floor. 'Why?' Her mind questioned over and over. 'Did you feelings for me, Darien, mean nothing?'

That was it. That was the spark that sent Serena's heart reeling. She never wanted to touch that pain she felt at Darien's wish to separate. She was always afraid to let herself be immersed in the heartache and sorrows that taunted her soul. It was as if she forgot how to swim and played only in the shallow ends of the ocean. Any deeper….she would drown. Just like her emotions, she barley touched them. 

The salt water burned her eyes, or was it her own tears? A quiet sob of anguish escaped her lips as the salty ocean swished in her mouth. The waves around her grew more erratic; yet, amongst the chaos, Serena felt a strange peace. She battled with the waves like a distant enemy from her past; wriggling and writhing in angst as her memories attacked her. 

"Our Love is like a rose; beautiful in bloom, but it can't last forever." Darien's voice echoed among the maritime plains.

"How can you not love me?" Serena screamed to the indifferent sky while she ignored the water filling her mouth. She kicked and punched deeper into the oceanic abyss. "I gave you everything! I let you in my heart…to a place where no one knew except me." Shivers convulsed through her. She struggled to stay afloat now. She might as well have been made of lead, because she felt like it. Heavy. Dead. 

Serena's voice strained out to the openness of the sea. "I gave you all of me Darien. We had a love before the Earth. And struggle after struggle, our beautiful thing lasted. How, after everything we were and are, can you just leave?" Her wailing reduced to quiet whimpers as she let her body float at the mercy of the ocean. Serena's golden hair drifted about her with the grace of a fallen angel's wings. In the chaos another wave of calmness overwhelmed her. "I still love you. Even after all of this, I still love you. Maybe what hurts most is that you were my hero and now I know you are just as human as me."

Serena voice was lethargic and buoyant to nowhere. The nearest shore seemed eons away. 'Nothing to hold onto. I'm so tired of fighting…' Her mind drifted like the rising and falling waves. 'So cold. The water is getting so cold. How long had she been gone? Raye was probably screaming right now. A fire would be nice. I guess I could try to swim back.'

Try?!? Was she implying she didn't want to go back? Was going back _THAT_ much of an option? She wrestled with her heart, as the effort to thrust her arms into became more of a chore she didn't want to finish. 'Stop thinking like that! Of course I want to go back!'

Serena felt a sharp pain cut through her chest. Was it her heart? Did it really crack and fill with water of the ocean or her tears spilled over Darien? She could not remember now. Serena felt herself slip into a stupor. 'So much hurt…how can I go on like this? I am tired of going around being happy and not really being happy.' Serena felt her heart slow as she felt deeper into the ocean. 'It is not that scary. It is so quiet here…Sorry my friends. I am just so tired. I hope they know I love them all, too. It is so easy to sleep here. Maybe I can touch the bottom of the sea.'

Another wave rolled her to nowhere. Here thoughts lowered to a whisper. 'Am I truly drowning?' Another voice deep inside her protested, 'Nooo…help me.' 

Then the silence was sound.

"Serena!" Darien felt panic rush through him. Even though it was freezing outside, his hair was matted to his forehead with a nervous sweat. He tried desperately to perform CPR. "Oh god Serena, please. It is October! Why would you go out into the ocean? Did I hurt you that badly, my sweet?"

Still no answer.

Serena was as still as the ocean.

Darien pleaded to the night sky. "My dear Serena, you didn't understand? It was because of my nightmares…no this is a real nightmare. Was it I to kill you?"

He tried again. His body felt numb. Was it his tears or did she really seem blue? His stomach hurtled three hundred-sixty degrees at that particular thought. He wrapped his coat around her small, mannequin-like body. Darien's chest heaved with the same broken heart Serena set out to conquer.

'Oh, who is it that calls my name? Who is pulling me up from the ocean and my sleep?' Her thoughts whispered in broken burst.

"Maybe she doesn't want to come back." Darien said wit a terrible resignation. "Serena…" A broken rose slipped mindlessly from his pocket jacket and mixed with the sand. 

'I heard my name.' Serena felt her body buzz with hints of life. 'Open up eyes! Open up damn it! I can't stay like this! It was fine until I heard my name….I know that voice. Who is it? How many days have I touched the bottom of the sea? Minutes? Hours? Days? My body feels like ice. I think my muscles have shut off. Maybe if I can move a finger. Come on just move. It was okay to be asleep, but now I am awake. AM I going crazy? Help! Hand move, please!' 

Darien stroked her hand. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he had wanted to touch her hand. He could almost hear her voice in his mind. He lifted her solemnly as tears fell down his cheek uncontrollably now. 'Oh I am too late. She'll never know I love her. She really did not want to come back. Oh it was my fault. I wished I could have seen all this, I think my nightmares did tell prophesy.' Darien felt his legs wobble as he walked towards a pay phone. 

'Come on voice!' Serena shrieked. 'I don't want to be trapped like this! Oh no…no, no, no! I still feel like this, even under the sea. Oh god, somebody has to see that I'm alive …. Please hear me!' 

Darien voice echoed the emptiness he felt as this moment, "Hello?…Can I speak to Ms. Tsukino right away…Tell her it is an emergency…Yes…I know where Serena is…"

~fin… Selene (*


End file.
